twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Renesmee Cullen
Automated transfer of Problem Report #12934 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-08-16 07:54:02 UTC There is a mistake in the section describing the events with the Volturi. The writer says that alice believed there was no hope, but that's not true. Alice believed that if she could find another half-vampire half-human like renesmee, she would be able to save them. It is revealed later in the story that Alice was forced to make her family believe that there was no hope, in order to stop Aro from thinking there was a backup plan. '' The following message was left by 'Anonymous' via on 2008-10-16 07:36 UTC ''there is another mistake on Nessie's bio she was a special power it's both of her parents powers flipped around though,Edward reads other people's minds, Renesmee shows her mind to everyone, Bella keeps everyone out and Nessie keeps everyone in images This is a message to all users. Please don't upload pictures of Renesmee onto this page as they are not official. We won't have any actual pictures of her until the Breaking Dawn movie comes out. Thanks! Iluvgracie129 04:31, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I didn't add upload the pic but i got rid of it Waterdrop95 05:26, 5 January 2009 (UTC) The Picture of Renesmee is okay to put up I mean seriously lots of people told my that its the best picture they ever seen that's describes Renesmee the most and they say it should stay up on Renesmee's page okay thanks! -_- :we don't know what Renesmee looks like and until we do, there shouldn't be any pictures on this page. thank you! 04:01, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Um they Describe her in the book so yeah thats mostly how she would look it the movie was out Thank you! ::Nessiexbella, please stop putting this picture on the page. You have been asked multiple times by an admin. That picture does not belong here as it is your idea of what Renesmee looks like and for all we known she might look completely different. The author's description makes different images for everyone so I will ask you one more time not to put that picture on this page. Thank you very much! Iluvgracie129 04:15, 7 January 2009 (UTC) rosalie hale whoever added the bit about rosalie please edit it a bit cuz it sounds incredibly casual and not very encyclopaedic. thanks. Limey26 09:39, 10 March 2009 (UTC) They way that I pictured Renesmee, she looked like a normal girl. But we have no clue. TWILIGHTROCKS123 20:38 5-5-09 Question So what will happen when Nessie becomes full grown? Will she marry Jacob? Will they be able to have children? These are the questions that need answereing. well, the possibility is extremely big, don't ya think. regarding the children part, now that's hard to say. since Nessie's only half-vampire, there is a possibility to that as well. Charmed-Jay 07:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) what will Rose do when Nessie kills her?lol just kidding The children part is an interesting question: once Renesmee reaches full maturity she will supposedly stop changing. If Renesmee is like Leah, this may mean she no longer would be able to bear children due to cessation of her menstrual cycle. If this is the case, it'd mean that Jacob and Renesmee would need to have children before this point... which could be a bit odd due to her apparent age before reaching "full maturity". The only real way for Jacob, Renesmee, and the others to know what to expect would be to get Nahuel to ask one of his sisters, or ask one of them directly, if child-bearing is possible after aging stops. Meyer has mentioned before that if she were to write further books in the Cullen universe, she'd likely narrate from Renesmee's and Leah's perspective (source); I'd personally really like to hear how that turns out. Rehwyn42 16:23, November 21, 2009 (UTC) hahaha i hope she makes thm tht will be soo cool. and umm also like if u wanna kno more for renessme and jacob. ther is this thing its not real and from the famouse stephanie meyer herself but its actually cool and umm its called fanfiction.net yeaa i like it and i like reading those stories It would make sense that Nessie would be able to bear a child. It does say the major reason for imprinting is so that they can bear more decendents. Also Since she technaically is half human, there is a chance that her menestrual cycle won't stop.--Surfer13 18:22, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Nessie was quite an interesting character The story is kinda weird and a bit crazy, but the truth is I think Nessie is quite an interesting character. I mean, her rare species, her powers, her imprint on Jacob. If I were to put her as a real living person, I'd say her existence gave ppl a whole new perspective on life. First of all, she freed Jacob from his heartbreaks - that's a plus. Second of all, her intelligence and awareness go far before she was even born, which makes her a very smart vampire-human hybrid. Third of all, she was pretty much one of a kind, aside from Nahuel. Fourth and most importantly, she's not just any vampire-human hybrid, she's the gift to Bella and Edward -- they were so in love that it produced them a baby. All right, it was a life-threatening pregnancy, but still. To me, Nessie is considered as a blessing to many creatures, even Nahuel. --Charmed-Jay 20:16, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Speaking to the xenophobic retard claiming tha renesmee should have never been born, what do you know about what should or shouldnt be aloud to exist! how judgemental and small minded of you to be so severley critical in all the fanfare of happiness surrounding renesmees existence!! :The idea is if she existed. Okay? "if". I like the character. small minded I may be, but at least I'm not like that guy up there. It's not like I'm complaining or anything. Look, at any rate, I'm just expressing how much I like the way her character motivated the story. It's not the end of the world. Renesmee as a boy Its not that I don't like Renesmee but why can't the author make her a boy. I think a boy is much better. Cococrash11 I don't think that would have worked it if she was a boy jake wouldn't have Imprinted. and remember jake wanted to kill nessie. when he saw her in rose's arm's but he didn't beacsee he saw her and Imprinted. and thats what started the true with sam's pack. yeaa i agree with the person up ther ^^^^^^^^ but also like if renessme was a boy who would jacob be with...stay a loner forever or turn gay...now we all kno tht would be a baddd turn on Renesmee Im really curious about Renesmee's future. Does she choose Jacob when she gets older or does Nahuel come back and give Jake the same problems he gave Edward? Will she think it's wierd that her soulmate shared a passionate kiss with her MOTHER once upon a time? Since she is half human, could her and Jacob have kids one day? Would a human-vampire-werewolf hybrid even be possible? So many questions Stephanie Meyer has left unanswered. I really hope she considers writing a few more novels (not that I will ever get enough twilight even if she does). Who is going to play Renesmee Cullen? yesterday i read an interview and it was saying that if they don't find a renesmee they won't make a movie...or something like that!!!i don't remember...and then i read another one and it was saying that for renesmee they want a 4-11 year old girl...but renesmee grows up very fast so what are they going 2 do??different actresses r going 2 play renesmee in every phase of her age??and in midnight sun...when renesmee stop growing up what will happen between her and jacob??........ Midnight Sun is Edward`s point of view on Twilight. Don`t you know anything? sorry, but i had maaaaaaaaaaaaaaany questions!!!!i'm not curius... ;) i'm just worried about the ending of the books(the twilight saga) and the movie!!!LoL!!! Poor Renesmee. I'm sorry for Renesmee. She has such a stupid name. At first I thought it was pronounced Ruh-nes-i-may. Which is a nicer name than Re-nes-may. It's a good thing Jacob nicknamed her Nessie.AliceCullenPorsheLover23 22:37, January 19, 2010 (UTC) You do. It's Ruh- nez- may Her name is a combination of Esme & Renee . Bella & Edward's mother's names . Her middle name , Carlie , is a combo of Charlie & Carlisle ; Edward & Bella's father's names . Renesmee Carlie Cullen . It's actually a beautiful name . I agree. There's nothing wrong with the name. It's DEFINATELY not common, i'll give you that, but neither is her character according to the story. Plus the other pronunciation isn't much better. its a beautiul unique name. everythings perfect about her. she isn't poor at all. Playing Renesmee What if the director casted a girl like me that is really short for her age and that way they don't need to have different girls play Renesmee in different stages of her fast growing ages. I am 17 but when you look at me I look about 13. I am 4 feet 3 inches and I have redish brown hair with green eyes and ivory skin. Isn't how the book describes Renesmee? I mean, it would make a lot of sense to cast someone who is older and can look the part of a young character as Renesmee. I love to have the shot to get an audition for the part. I've the books so many times to fit the part perfectly if given the chance to show them. 04:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Doubt it. yeah i agree!!! i'd also love to play renesmee.it's actually my dream!!!!!i'm 11,brown hair, chocolateish eyes,have read the books 7 times, have 7 posters, the soundtracks, cullen crest jewlery, 2 t-shirts(twilight and newmoon), them twilight journal thing, and absoulutely love the actors and actresses in the movies. i would really like to audition, big time!!!!!!!!! She doesn't have a stupid name! it's just hard to prononce... LunaBella Avatar/Benjamin Button/Etrade baby I point to the effects used in Avatar, The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, & especially with the Etrade baby shown in these videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJqnitjqpuM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRPRVTQl6Sc&feature=fvw I mean, how much money do you think they spent on these commercials, & yet here it is - a talking baby complete with corresponding movements to interact with it's surroundings. Clean it up a bit with a movie budget & you've got a winner. Anyway... my main thought is that R(It's Renesmee, dolt) doesn't really speak at first, and in the book it says that even later, she prefers to use her thought projection power to communicate rather than talk. This would eliminate the need for some CG to make it look like she was talking so much younger than a human could. Another easy thing is - a baby actress doesn't really need makeup, babies are naturally pale (hard to get a tan inside mommy) & since she's 50/50 human/vamp, the pink cheeks, hands, & feet would be correct. So, moving on to later growth phases, of course you would need several different girls to play her part - but this has already been done before in other movies. Even if they decided to get as elaborate as the natives in Avatar, we're not talking about an entire CG movie - just the one character. I really don't see any problems with getting it done, FX technology has come a long way since Steph gave that interview where she said she didn't think it would be possible. Honestly, I'm more interested in what they're going to do with Bella's shield. It's invisible until Alec's mist hits it, so how do you convey to the viewer the fact that it's there, but that only Bella knows it. Maybe like the wormhole tunnel effect that Donnie sees going out in front of people in Donnie Darko, where it's clear to the viewer that only he sees it. In this case, there would almost definitely have to be some narrative by Bella to indicate that she's the only one seeing it. I don't think a scowl & a look of concentration is gonna cut it - like when Jasper is using his power. Feel free to hate on everything I've said here. :P http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/MS_av1_sig.jpg TLG 22:01, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I TOTALY AGREE!!! i think your right in saying the baby will be CGI to have a uma todder comprehend what she has to tdowould be pretty hard to come by.... and when alec misthits her shield they might do like a fog type thing flowing over an invisible bubble LunaBella Audition for Renesmee's part Hi, I'm Nina Sakai. I am half Japanese -Half Filipina. I'm 12 years old, I have along, brown, curly hair and i stand 5"7 and i weigh about 59 klos. I would really like to audition for her part. I don't own any books of twilight saga but i've read them all and have admired renesmee eversince..when I first thought about auditioning for Renesmee, I searched on how to audition but I have failed and maybe someone could help me in here. Even i couldn't get the part or even get a chance to audition, I won't give up bcasue every human being is required to reach their dreams. You are free to hate me if you find my post irritable :) Hi Nina, I think you should follow your dreams even though there are thousands or even millions of girls who want to play Renesmee,including me, we all have a great chance of making the part. You seem very nice, and you never know what they are looking for Renesmee's part. - Jayla You seem like a very sweet and helpful girl Jayla..and thank you for getting back on my post..we'll be surprised that someday we'll have our names posted on the sites we only visit before..:) wouldn't that be great? we'll then remember this..:) ♥Nina Sakai renessme eye coulor Renesmee's eye colour is indeed CHOCOLATE BROWN. The comment Alice made was for Bella's contacts. She said: "yes yes u have a much pretty brown but these muddy brown ones are the closest i have." hey hey even though i don't no who u r i just wanted to say that you are a very lucky person to have stared on an AWESOME movie. write back soon. THANKS. oh and say hi to taylor and kristen and robert!!!! Bye i highly doubt the stars look upon this page . Hereditary gifts... As somebody pointed out on this talk page, the twilight saga is make believe, but even my suspension of disbelief is stretched when I read a few statements. I find very hard to believe that a child, unlikely as this Renesmee Cullen is, inherits the opposite abilities of her parents on such a flimsy explanation that she is their daughter. Either you ground those abilities more solidly or you gloss them over - since I can't explain them, and I doubt very much anybody can, I'll gloss. Ngebendi 23:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Mackenzie Foy will be playing Renesmee in Breaking Dawn. Renesmee Carlie Cullen will be played by Mackenzie Foy. She is a nine year old model, & they've already started filming Breaking Dawn. They're gonna use a program to make her like a baby with the technology they used for the werewolves. (: This is un-true Bella thore might play her no one knows yet- Andrew its true mackenzie is playing her. just saw part 1. but she doesnt really come in until part 2 they only have small glimpses into the future. and the baby renesmee looks a bit like mackenzie but the face is only slightly edited ( mostly the lips and eyes ) -Momo :) She will only reach the age of six or seven at that point renesmee will be full grown and stop aging so, she might never reach puberty i.e ; be ableto get pregnant. : Tell that to any cat owner - most of the queens get into heat between 6 months and a year. : BTW, it would be good policy to sign your posts, either with four tildes or by clicking on the Signature button in the above insert menu. Ngebendi 12:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : : (diff person) : not necessarily. the book says: that at the age of seven she will look like an 18 year old nd then not look older than 18 years old. she will still age just not look like it. : : (Briannadianex3 November 14, 2010 12:00pm EST) : Well obviously you've never read the book, hun. She is a half-vampire half-human HYBRID. She grows quickly & AGE OF 6 OR 7 SHE WILL LOOK LIKE SHE IS A 17 YEAR OLD WOMAN. Sooo, she definitely will hit puberty. But its also possible for her to concieve a child. With Jacob Black, of course. : Ok, first she grows up 2 be 6 within a 3week span. seconded then at 6 she grows up to be 17 or 18 i forget. and last she can only have one kid with jacob the writer even said in an interview so swtop talking shit!!!!!- Andrew : In the book the other vampire/human looks about 17 which is the age renesmee will LOOK when she stops aging. but at the end of the story she is only desribed to look like a 5-7 year old. sadly you can only imagine what she will look like. (spoiler alert) most of you will have most likely seen the movie by now, they show a vision of her when shes fully grown which im not fond of them doing since alot of the book is suppose to be a persons opinion when it comes to the looks of a character. : -Momo :) : If you read Breaking Dawn, you will know the answer to this question. I do say, Stephanie left us hanging on alot of things that us Twi-hards and Twilight fans wanted to know. But Stephanie has said in an interview that she is writing another Twilight book about Renesmee and Jacob. And it to will be turned into a movie. My question with that is, are the Cullens going to be in the book/movie as well? I would think they would have to be, and I hope and pray they will be. It just wouldn't be a Twilight book/movie without them in it! But in Breaking Dawn, Nahuel said that he and his sisters stopped growin after the 7th year. And that he looked around the age of 17/18. If you don't believe me then go reread Breaking Dawn. Plus it's a good idea to reread them to refresh your memory of the books! : ~*~TeamCullen0401~*~ (Aka Ashley)